Multiphase measurement devices can be placed into wells to measure the individual phase flow rates of different phases flowing in the wells. These devices can only be placed into non-producing wells, or during time periods that a well is not producing resources (e.g., during times when oil or other resources are not being extracted from the well). The devices can measure the flow rates of fluids flowing in the wells. These measurements can be used to improve the production of resources (e.g., oil) from the wells, limit wear and tear (e.g., corrosion) on components in the well (by tracking the amount of water and gas in the well), represent performance of the wells, etc.
Some of these devices measure the flow rates by heating the well with elongated cables extending down into the wells and monitoring the cooling of the well. But, it can require a significant amount of time to heat the well, and the well may not heat evenly. The long heating time and uneven heating can limit the resolution and accuracy of the measurements obtained by the devices. Additionally, these devices are limited to measuring the flow rates during times when resources are not being extracted from the well. As a result, these devices cannot provide real time measurements of flow rates, or the rates of flow of fluids in the well during the same time period that one or more of the fluids are being extracted from the well.
Additionally, these devices may be able to measure the total rate of each of several different fluid constituents in the well. For example, the devices may be unable to measure the different amounts of oil, water, and/or gas in the well. Instead, the devices may be limited to measuring the total rate of flow of these fluids, but not individual flow rates or amounts of the different fluids.